


For The Safety Of This Coven

by ADAMWryter



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Additional Scene, Angry Sex, M/M, Trick Sex, Warlock - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: A moment before John Henry Moore leaves the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men to have some words with Cordelia, he encounters something hot...





	For The Safety Of This Coven

**Author's Note:**

> Additional scene for episode 5, Boy Wonder. I really ship them though they don't show much chemistry on the film. Hope you guys like it.

"Going somewhere at this hour?", Ariel Augustus asks as John Henry Moore walks out the door with his luggage.

"It's none of your business", John talks back his fellow warlock with an uninterested tone. He just snatched Behold out of his way and he does not want to put up another fight with any warlocks.

"What? You don't want to tell your colleague?", Ariel raises his brows.

"I don't trust you", John replies in now an anger tone.

"That hurts me", Ariel puts his hand on his chest and looks directly at John.

John looks back at Ariel in silence for a moment, like he's thinking a lot about what he just said before changing his answer "I don't trust your judgement."

Ariel looks confused "Why? Is this about Michael Langdon?"

"No. It's not about him", John shakes his head away, "it's about you trusting him", he pauses for a second, "I don't believe in this boy. There's something unclear about him. I even saw his demonic form. I told all of you about this but you let the vengeance on the witches get in your clear thinking..."

"Isn't that what we all want?", Ariel interrupts.

"No if that means we must allow a danger into this coven. We don't need to surpass them. We don't need to have an Alpha. This coven has been good enough without an Alpha. We already find our joy together without a level four warlock". This makes Ariel speechless. John then shakes his head then continues walking away "I'm going to talk about miss Cordelia about this."

"No, stay", Ariel grabs John by the arm as he's about to be out of the door.

"You can't change my mind", John tries to shake his arm away from Ariel's hold but fails.

"Maybe I can", Ariel says without turning his head to look at John. "You don't need to talk to that bitch. Stay with me, we could figure things out."

John looks frozen, but he could feel the hot breath from Ariel when he turns to look at him. John drops his luggage on the floor when he feels he's being pushed back against the wall. Ariel stares in his eyes, breathing heavily. John does the same, he could feel it really hot not because of the heat radiated by the candles.

It does not take long before John leans forward to press a kiss on Ariel’s lips, “Do you trust me?”. But no answer from Ariel… John decides to grab Ariel’s tie to kiss him one more time then says, “I’m going to talk to Cordelia about all of this and halt the seven wonders test, until we are finally sure who he is.”

“You serious?”, Ariel asks, only to receive a stare in the eyes from John and his cold face.

“Maybe no…”, John remains emotionless, “Are you having a good time?”

“Maybe yes…”, Ariel answers softly.

That results in John smirking, getting on his knees, facing Ariel’s crotch even though his eyesight is a little higher because John is much taller than Ariel. He unzips Ariel’s pants to find his cock and allows it in his mouth. He slowly and gently arouses his superior orally, pleasing him and his thoughts. Ariel is panting and moaning, he was unprepared for this.

A moment after, Ariel comes. All over John’s face. John stands up to receive a kiss from Ariel, deeply. Then not so long after that, it’s Ariel’s turn to get on his knees to play with John’s cock with his teeth. John’s cock is bigger than that of his, and also harder to please. He manages to do it anyway. John breathes heavily, his breath only speaks “Yes…”, his eyes are closed and his mind focuses on the arousal.

But when John finally comes, he does not allow Ariel to catch his breath after the hot blow. John telekinetically orders some ropes and tape to his hands, ties Ariel up and gags him. Then he just easily throws Ariel into a hidden closet with his telekinesis.

“If you think some oral entertainment can trick me and ruin my plans, then you’re wrong”, John stands straight to look at Ariel in the eyes, who’s trying to break free and making no sound besides “mmmmpphhhh”, “I may be gay but I’m not easy. Nothing’s going to change my mind about settling things with Cordelia… For the safety of this coven, something must be done”, John just quickly tucks his dick back in and adjusts his clothes, “What a shame, Ariel. Though we don’t usually see eye to eye, I kind of have some affections for you… What we just did was really something… But your intentions did not make me feel turned on…”

John waves his hands goodbye then shuts and locks the door to be on his way to meet Cordelia. Because the safety of the world now lies in the hands of the witches and the warlocks, whose responsibility is now to identify the prevent the incoming threat. Sex may be good, but not right at this moment.

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
